disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
IMAX
IMAX is a motion picture film format and a set of cinema projection standards created by the Canadian company IMAX Corporation. IMAX has the capacity to record and display images of far greater size and resolution than conventional film systems. Since 2002, some feature films have been converted (or upgraded) into IMAX format for display in IMAX theatres and some have also been partially shot in IMAX. Involment with Disney Walt Disney Pictures became the first studio to release theatrical films in the IMAX process. Released on New Year's Day in 2000, Fantasia 2000 was the studio's first IMAX release and the first theatrical feature to be presented in IMAX theaters. It was originally planned as a standard theatrical release, but in agreeing with the company to release the film, the IMAX sound system incorporated a multi-channel and multi-layer stereo system for the orchestrated soundtrack, similar to the Fantasound system Walt Disney used for the original film decades ago. The company agreed to Disney's terms and conditions to gain the exclusive first showings of the film. These included a limited engagement of 4 months (from January 1 to April 30) and 50% of the box office receipts. Not all IMAX cinemas were prepared to accept Disney's terms to present the film; however, following the IMAX release, a standard 35mm run followed in June at regular theatres. Although Fantasia 2000 had a luke-warm financial run, the critical praise for its use of the IMAX format convinced Disney to put more releases in the giant-screen format in the pipeline. In 2002, IMAX re-issues of Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King were released in selected theaters over the winter and Christmas seasons of that year. New digital masters were created from the original CAPS production files and select scenes of animation were cleaned up to make use of the high resolution IMAX film negatives. Treasure Planet was also released in select IMAX theaters and was the first theatrical film to be released in regular and IMAX theaters simultaneously. But all of these releases had underwhelming box office returns and Disney canceled later big-screen re-releases, including Aladdin. Disney films shown in IMAX 2000s *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) *''The Lion King'' (2002) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Ghosts of the Abyss'' (2003) *''The Young Black Stallion'' (2003) *''Sacred Planet'' (2004) *''Aliens of the Deep'' (2005) *''Roving Mars'' (2006) *''Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience'' (2009) *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) 2010s *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2010) (In select countries.) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Tangled'' (2010) (In select territories.) *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) *''Mars Needs Moms'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''John Carter'' (2012) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) (In select countries.) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Maleficent'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) (In select territories.) *''Cinderella'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) (Specially formatted for the entire film.) *''Inside Out'' (2015) (In select territories.) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) (Filmed with IMAX cameras for the Millennium Falcon Jakku sequence.) *''The Finest Hours'' (2016) (In select IMAX theatres.) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) (Filmed with IMAX cameras for the airport battle sequence.) *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) (In select IMAX theatres.) *''The BFG'' (2016) (In select IMAX theatres.) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) (Specially formatted for the entire film.) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) (Specially formatted for the entire film.) *''Cars 3'' (In select IMAX theatres.) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Coco'' (2017) (In select IMAX theatres.) *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017) (Was filmed with IMAX cameras for select sequences, projected in 2.35:1) *''Black Panther'' (2018) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''A Wrinkle in Time'' (2018) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) (Filmed with IMAX cameras for the entire film.) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) (In select IMAX theatres.) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) (Specially formatted for select sequences.) *''Dumbo'' (2019) *''Penguins'' (2019) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) (Filmed with IMAX cameras for the entire film.) *''Aladdin'' (2019) *''Toy Story 4'' (2019) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) *''The Lion King'' (2019) (Filmed with IMAX cameras.) *''Maleficent: Mistress of Evil'' (2019) *''Frozen II'' (2019) *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) (Filmed with IMAX cameras.) *''Mulan'' (2020) *''Black Widow'' (2020) *''Artemis Fowl'' (2020) Disney IMAX Theatrical Posters Fantasia2000 Poster.jpg imax.jpg LionKingIMAXPoster01 250px.jpg The Young Black Stallion.jpg sacred-planet-movie-poster-2004-1020385597.jpg AliensvofvthevDeep.jpg Roving Mars.jpg disneycarolimax.jpg AIW3D Poster.jpg Toy story3 poster3-1-.jpg TANG poster 205x305.jpg Tron Legacy Final Poster.png Mars-Needs-Moms poster.jpg POTCOST poster.jpg CARS2 IMAX-POSTER 3D-lo1-660x977.jpg john-carter-imax-poster.jpg The Avengers poster2.jpg Frankenweenie IMAX Poster.jpg Oz-The-Great-And-Powerful-2013.jpg Imax Iron Man 3.jpg TLR tombstone 205x305.jpg THOR2 Tombstone 205x305.jpg CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg Maleficent IMAX Poster.jpg GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg BH6IMAXPoster.jpg Cinderella 2015 1.jpg Tomorrowland ALT Poster.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-IMAX-HR-4.jpg Ant-Man IMAX poster.jpg The Force Awakens IMAX Poster.jpg The Finest Hours poster.jpg Zootopia IMAX 3D Poster.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 IMAX Poster.jpg Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg ATTLG Inverted Poster.jpg Finding Dory Poster 05.jpg The BFG IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Rogue One IMAX poster.jpg BATB 2017 IMAX Poster.jpg GOTG Vol 2 IMAX Poster.jpg POTC Dead Man Tell No Tales poster.jpg CRS3 Race Beach 1s v21.0 Mech8.jpg SMH DOM IMAX ExclusiveArt Lg.jpg Thor Ragnarok IMAX Experience Poster.jpg Penguins poster.jpg Aladdin IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg SM Far From Home IMAX poster.jpg Gallery IMAX-logo.jpg IMAXisBelieving.png imax 3d logo.png Category:Non-Disney Category:Technology Category:Non-Disney companies Category:Companies